Ant farm spanking
by Keith flame
Summary: Chyna and Olive play a prank on Lexi,So she gets a few friends and settles the score
1. Olive punishment

Lexi walked towards the locker room to already see pasiely and mckenna holding olive for her revenge.

"Finally everything is ready to get my revenge" Lexi said making olive trembled even more

"Please lexi i promise that me and chyna will never mess with your shampoo again" Olive begged on her knees

"Speaking of which where is chyna?" Mckenna asked

"We will deal with her later but olive can start right now" Lexi said as pasiely and mckenna threw olive towards lexi as olive tried to run lexi grab olive green panties and pull it hard enough to raise olive 12 feet in the air Olive cries in pain

"Please it hurts please please stop" Olive begged but her pleds fell on deaf ears

"Pasiely come hold her panties mckenna put her over your knee and start spanking her" Lexi commanded as pasiely hold on to olive underwear and started to pull harder while mckenna puts olive over her knee and starts spanking olive as olive starts crying out even harder after the twenty four smack

"You two keep doing that while i go get chyna" Lexi said as she left the locker room towards the ant farm and the memory of the prank repeats itself

_**Yesterday Hallway 2:45pm...**_

Lexi and Pasiely(wearing their cheerleading outfits) were headed towards the locker room after a hard cheer routine

"Pasiely go in my bag and get my shampoo" Lexi ordered as pasiely went towards her bag she headed into the shower room

"Here you go" Pasiely said as she handed lexi the shampoo and lexi pours a decent amount on her hair

After lexi spent 10 mins she finally comes out,the shower room was empty due to the fact it was almost the end of school

After getting dress she walk out the shower and gym towards her locker. One thing she noticed is that everyone was either snickering or a grin on their face

After she reaches her locker she was meet by her worst enemies chyna parks and Olive doile

"What do you want "ants"? Lexi asks

"Oh nothing we just wanted to know how you get your hair like that?"Chyna asks as she holds a mirror lexi shes that instead of her regular color her turned green

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY HAIR?" Lexi screams at the top of her lungs

"Well with one drop of green dye your hair is greener than a fushia tree?" Olive said as the two left

"(Just you wait you ants when i'm done with you you'll be crying to mommy)" Lexi said in her head as taught up her plan of vengane


	2. Chyna's spanking

Once Chyna got the school she knew she had to keep an eye out for Lexi or any of her chorines or else. Before she got here she received a text from Olive and it was urgent. she rushes through the doors of the school and it said to meet me in the gym and hurry. As she walks past the ant farm she realizes that the A.N.T Farm door is wide open which was strange but everyone is in second period and Gibson is on vacation. Being curious she walked in and she felt something was wrong. As she was looking forward, Lexi who was hiding nearby sneak behind her and gags her with a rag.

" Hi Chyna so you finally came to help olive?" Lexi taunted as Chyna

" Where is she?" Chyna asked

" She's learning her lesson about not to prank me, and now your next." Lexi said as if in a instant Chyna found herself over Lexi's knee as she turned her head she saw Lexi holding a hairbrush

" Please Lexi don't do this, I sorry." chyna pleaded but Lexi didn't listen as she rained down swats as she watch Chyna butt jiggle in pain

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

SWAT!

Chyna was crying so hard that she didn't notice Lexi lifting her over her shoulder. Once Chyna stop crying she realizes that she was in the girls locker room and the sound of another girl crying filled the air. Lexi let her down but holded a grip on her so she wouldn't escape. Chyna turns her head to see Olive crying her eyes out totally naked.

" See this chyna? this is what happen to olive but yours will be much, much worse" Lexi said


End file.
